A Note in Your Pocket
by FluffyUnicornArmin
Summary: Jean x Marco pairing. Jean and Marco are roomates in an apartment. They've been best friends since they were small, and Marco wants to make more of it. There are endless possibilities, but what should he do? If I get ideas, I might add more chapters. That depends on my brain.


Marco sat at his desk, fidgeting nervously with his pencil. He stared at the small slip of pink paper, pondering what he should write. It could either be short and blunt, or long and detailed. He wondered which one Jean would like better. He was a pretty blunt guy, but Marco had so much he wanted to say. After spending at least 20 minutes thinking about all of the possibilities, he finally decided to be short, and wrote:

"I really like you, Jean.

Will you go out with me?

~Marco"

Marco folded the piece of paper once and put it in his pocket. He had really liked Jean for a while. They had been best friends since they were toddlers, and as they both matured, Marco developed a different kind of fondness for Jean. He wasn't sure when it happened, but it did, and he felt that he was ready to make a move. He had went Armin a few days ago for advice.

"Well, I'm not really good at these types of things… But I read a book once, where a girl liked this guy, so she slipped a note in his pocket to tell him. They got married eventually. It was kind of funny, the guy did the same thing to ask her hand in marriage…" Armin had kept on talking about the book for a while, and suggested a few other things, but in the end, Marco thought the note would be best.

And so, here he was, casually slipping the note into his roomates jacket pocket before they left for a movie. Marco had asked Jean yesterday if he wanted to go see the new Spiderman movie, as they were both superhero fans, figuring it would be an appropriate setting to find the note. Marco pulled on his own jacket, and got the rest of his things together.

"Hurry up Jean or we're gonna be late!" he yelled, just before Jean stepped out of his room and into the living room, shoving his wallet and cellphone into his pockets. He was wearing his favorite Spiderman t-shirt. He's had that thing since they were about twelve, and Marco was amazed that it still fit, even if a tad tight fitting. Marco personally thought it looked sexy on Jean.

"I'm comin', hold on," Jean muttered as he walked over to the door and pulled on his jacket and zipped it up. Marco handed Jean the keys.

"You drive, I'll pay," Marco said, trying not to look at Jeans pocket.

"I can pay for myself," Jean said, taking the keys and heading outside.

"Okay then, I'll buy tickets, you buy food. Last time I tried to pay for your appetite I almost broke my wallet."

"True," Jean chuckled. "Fair enough. Let's go."

They got in the car and headed to the theater. It was just around the block from their apartment, so they went frequently whenever they had the money. They found a parking spot and went up to get tickets. Jean stood off to the side while Marco payed and stuck his hands in his jacket pockets. It was late fall, and pretty cold out. He felt a paper in his pocket and pulled it out to look at, thinking it was an old receipt. He unfolded the small pink paper and read it as Marco approached with two tickets.

"You are such a dork, " Jean chuckled, putting the paper back in his pocket. He kissed Marcos cheek then casually walked into the theater to get snacks. Marco stood there, blushing like an idiot before running after him. Jean was standing at the counter ordering a large popcorn and a multitude of other things when Marco came up behind him and hugged his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"I hope you like dorks, considering you're one too," Marco said.

"Of course I do. Now can you please get off? I need to carry the food." Jean said after paying. Marco released him and picked up the soda and candy, Jean got the popcorn and nachos. They went and found the best seat in the room, taking up an extra chair for the food.

It was around 10pm when they got back from the theater. Jean had devoured every food item they bought, and they had to stop at Burger King to feed him more. When they got home, the first thing Jean did was go to the kitchen.

"Oh my god, you're not _still_ hungry, are you?" Marco said, following him.

"No," Jean said. He was putting the note on the fridge. "I just want to remember what the note said, so I'm putting it here."

"And you say _I'm_ the dork."

"You're the bigger dork here," Jean said, then hugged Marco. "And you're my dork, and I love you."

"I love you too," Marco blushed a little and hugged him back.

After that, they stayed up all night and watched other superhero movies. At some point, Jean used a blanket as cape a rescued Marco from the stuck peanut jar lid. Marco rewarded his rescuer with a kiss, and they went back to watching movies. The next day, they came out as a couple, and literally no one was surprised. A couple of people even thought they already were dating, as they lived together and were always together.

Needless to say, it was a happy relationship, and was due to last a very long time.


End file.
